wrestlingfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam rose
Raymond Leppan6 (born 20 July 1979) is a South African professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he performs under the ring name Adam Rose. He is a former two-time FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion under the ring name Leo Kruger. Professional wrestling career South Africa (1995–2010) Leppan debuted as a professional wrestler at the age of 16.2 He worked in South Africa with Paul Lloyd, Jr., known as the tag team Pure Juice. He also wrestled as Dameon Duke in World Wrestling Professionals.1 While there, he won the WWP World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Tornado in 2007 and lost it to Fury the following year.7 World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE Developmental territories (2010–2014) After Leppan's United States work visa cleared, he was able to debut in Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) under his real name on 25 February 2010, in a losing effort against Curt Hawkins.1 Two weeks later, Leppan was defeated by Eli Cottonwood.1 The following week, Leppan changed his ring name to Leo Kruger, chosen as a tribute to his relative and former President of South Africa Paul Kruger, before losing to Johnny Curtis.12 On 18 March, Kruger picked up his first win since joining FCW by defeating Jacob Novak.1 At the television tapings on 20 May, Kruger challenged the former Paul Lloyd, Jr. and fellow South African wrestler, Justin Gabriel to a match. At the television tapings on 10 June, Kruger lost to Gabriel, but in a rematch on 1 July, Kruger reversed the result.8 In mid-2010, Kruger formed a team with Derrick Bateman, known as The Handsome Man Express. The duo challenged Los Aviadores (Hunico and Epico) for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship on 2 July, but were unsuccessful.9 On 8 July, Kruger teamed with Tyler Reks to challenge Los Aviadores again for the championship, but was unsuccessful. Kruger then went on a winning streak, defeating Big E Langston, Bateman, Austin Watson, Husky Harris, and Wes Brisco, before finally losing in a mixed tag team match, when he and Kaitlyn lost to Brad Maddox and Jamie Keyes on 9 September. Kruger's final match in 2010 was at the television tapings on 23 September, when he lost to Bo Rotundo.8 Following the match, Kruger lost feeling in his arm, and it was discovered that he had broken his neck.4 While recuperating, Kruger became a commentator for the FCW television program.4 After Bo Rotundo was injured in September 2011, his FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship was vacated and a tournament set up to determine the new champion.10 Kruger defeated Percy Watson to make it to the final, a fatal four-way match against Husky Harris, Damien Sandow, and Dean Ambrose.11 Kruger won the match and the championship, his first in FCW.12 Kruger then appeared in dark matches prior to the SmackDown television tapings on 20 and 27 September, losing to Trent Barreta and defeating Johnny Curtis respectively.1314 Kruger successfully defended the championship against Harris on the 24 October episode of FCW television and on the 14 November episode of FCW television, Kruger defeated Harris and Richie Steamboat in a triple threat match to retain the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship.1516 On the 18 December episode of FCW television, Kruger successfully defended the championship against Seth Rollins, after interference from Antonio Cesaro.17 In late December 2011, Kruger appeared at several WWE house shows, losing to Alex Riley on 27 and 28 December.1819 On 30 December, he teamed with Riley and Mason Ryan to defeat Tyler Reks, Curt Hawkins, and JTG in a six-man tag team match at a Raw brand house show.20 On 2 February 2012, Kruger lost the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship to Mike Dalton.21 He regained the championship from Dalton three weeks later on 23 February, but lost it that same night to Seth Rollins.12 When WWE rebranded its developmental territory, FCW, into NXT Wrestling,22 Kruger's NXT television debut took place on the second episode of the rebooted WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where he defeated Aiden English.23 On the 1 August episode of NXT, Kruger was inserted into the Gold Rush Tournament to crown the first NXT Champion, where he was defeated by Richie Steamboat in the quarter-finals.24 In September, Kruger's character was tweaked into that of a deranged hunter and mercenary.2526 In December, Kruger formed an alliance with Kassius Ohno;27 Kruger and Ohno defeated Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel on the 2 January 2013 episode of NXT.28 On the 16 January episode of NXT, Kruger defeated Trent Baretta.29 On the 30 January episode of NXT, Ohno and Kruger entered the NXT Tag Team Championship Tournament to crown the inaugural champions and defeated Alex Riley and Derrick Bateman in the first round.30 On the 6 February episode of NXT, Kruger and Ohno were defeated by Adrian Neville and Oliver Grey in the semi-finals.31 Kruger then moved on to feud with Justin Gabriel when he attempted to attack Gabriel's injured partner, Tyson Kidd;32 Kruger won the series of matches 2–1.263334 Kruger next set his sights on Bo Dallas's NXT Championship.35 On the 18 July NXT, Kruger won a triple threat match against Sami Zayn and Antonio Cesaro to become number one contender.36 On 7 August, Kruger fought Dallas for NXT Championship, but lost.37 Kruger eventually feuded with Zayn with the feud culminated in Zayn winning a two-out-of-three falls match on the 1 January 2014 NXT.38 Adam Rose (2014-present) Rose (top) being caught by the Rosebuds during his ring entrance in May 2014. Leppan was then removed from television, and began wrestling at house shows as a new character called Adam Rose.39 As Rose, he returned to television on the 6 March 2014 episode of NXT, with his new character being an organizer of parties with various colorful costumed party-goers, who accompany him during his ring entrance.4041 Rose's supporters are called Rosebuds.42 The Rose character is loosely based on comedian Russell Brand.43 From the post-WrestleMania Raw on 7 April, WWE aired introductory vignettes for Rose.44 Rose made his main roster debut on the 5 May episode of Raw, interrupting Zeb Colter and Jack Swagger.45 Rose continued to distract Swagger during his matches, leading to Swagger losing. Rose wrestled his first Raw match on the 26 May episode of Raw in a winning effort against Damien Sandow. During the match Swagger and Colter interfered, holding one of Rose's party members hostage. Rose saved his friend after winning the match despite the distraction. Rose defeated Swagger on the 30 May episode of SmackDown and the 2 June episode of Raw.4647 Rose has gone unbeaten since his first appearance on the main roster. Rose made his first pay-per-view appearance at Money in the Bank where he defeated Damien Sandow.48 On the Battleground pre-show, Rose defeated Fandango. After over a month of inactivity, Rose returned on the 1 September episode of Raw, where he defeated Titus O'Neil. In August 2014, within NXT, Rose and Sami Zayn participated in a tournament for an opportunity at the NXT Tag Team Championship, defeating Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd in the first round,49 but they lost in the second round to The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto and Sin Cara), with the Adam Rose character being pinned for the first time.50 On the 4 September episode of NXT, Rose suffered his first singles loss at the hands of Tyson Kidd.51 On the 22 September episode of Raw, Rose teamed with The Bunny (an unnamed person in a rabbit costume) for the very first time, as they defeated Heath Slater and Titus O'Neil.52 On the 15th Anniversary episode of SmackDown for 10 October, Rose suffered his first main roster loss at the hands of Kane.53 "... they have made him a cheesy party boy made uncool from the beginning by Michael Cole's dorky commentary and dancing". Shawn Valentino of the Professional Wrestling Torch Newsletter54 On the 31 October episode of SmackDown, WWE teased dissension between Rose and The Bunny when R-Truth hinted that The Bunny was upstaging Rose.55 After The Bunny cost Rose a match, The Bunny was assaulted and abandoned by Rose, but continued supporting Rose for his next match and often started causing Rose to lose some matches after the attempts to help him out backfired. In response, Rose allowed The Bunny to submit to Tyson Kidd during an "inter-species" match, rather than saving him when Kidd placed him in the sharpshooter. The Bunny teamed up with Rose at Survivor Series to take on Slater Gator (Heath Slater and Titus O'Neil) in a tag team match. The Bunny won the match but Rose was clearly displeased. The Bunny and Rose then failed to win a tag team turmoil match, which granted the winners a shot at the WWE Tag Team Championship. In December of 2014, the Bunny won a Slammy Award; Rose later explained in a podcast how he had found him in Times Square.56 WWE awarded The Bunny a Slammy Award on 8 December, 2014 as the year's top animal star. Rose feuded with Kane (who hates partying), with Kane defeating him and The Bunny sustaining a neck injury from receiving a tombstone piledriver when he was just helping out Rose.57 On the 22 December episode of Raw, Rose snapped after a quick loss to R-Truth and viciously attacked The Bunny, turning heel in the process; this beat down marked The Bunny's last appearance.58 In early 2015, Rose began an association with Cesaro and Tyson Kidd after they attacked The New Day, as masked members of the Rosebuds. Now billed as their "ambassador" on commentary, Adam Rose along with Natalya stood ringside as the stable now known as the "Brass Ring Club"59 defeated The New Day on the Kickoff to the Royal Rumble.60 As part of his heel turn, Rose started to push around his Rosebuds, behaving like a bully. After the brief feud with The New Day was over, Rose ended his alliance with Kidd, Cesaro and Natalya. Rose followed this up by beginning a feud with the dancing Superstar, Fandango, losing matches to him constantly.61 At WWE Fastlane, Rose appeared as a druid during a segment with Bray Wyatt emerging from a casket.62 Other media When 2K Sports were doing a Q&A with their fans, Adam Rose was confirmed to be downloadable content for the video game WWE 2K15, as a part of the NXT Arrival pack. This pack will be available in February 2015.63 The Bunny is included in an unspecified manner; possibly as a manager. For the 2014–15 season, the Ottawa Senators of the NHL utilized Adam Rose's entry theme as part of the team's goal horn. In wrestling Adam Rose. * Finishing moves ** As Adam Rose *** Party Foul (Snapmare driver)6465 ** As Leo Kruger *** GC366 (Inverted keylock)67 *** Kruger's End (Hangman's facebuster)4 *** Sleeper hold, sometimes with bodyscissors68 – FCW *** Slice69 (Lariat)6770 ** As Dameon Duke *** Dameon Dagger (Cradle piledriver)1 *** Dameon Device (Sharpshooter)1 * Signature moves ** As Adam Rose *** Choo Choo (Running bronco buster, with theatrics)71 *** E-Lemon-Nator72 (Spinning spinebuster)69 ** As Leo Kruger *** Snap suplex,6873 sometimes while applying a hammerlock6974 *** Spinebuster68737475 ** As Dameon Duke *** Corner clothesline followed by a bulldog1 *** Diving crossbody1 *** Diving elbow drop1 *** Diving splash1 *** Samoan driver1 *** Swinging fisherman suplex1 *** Topé1 *** Tornado DDT1 * Nicknames ** "The South African Super Studd"1 * Managers ** The Bunny * Entrance themes ** "Hot House" by Extreme Music (FCW; 2010) ** "Excessive Testosterone" by Joseph Saba & Stewart Winter (FCW; 2011) ** "Grand March from Aida" by Harry Edwards (NXT; 2012) ** "Medieval Rock 2" by No Straw Dogs Library (NXT; 2012–2013) ** "Let It Go" by Extreme Music Library (NXT; 2013) ** "World Goes Wild" by Above Envy (NXT; 2014) ** "Break Away" by CFO$ (WWE; 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments * Florida Championship Wrestling ** FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (2 times)12 * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him No. 77 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 201276 * World Wrestling Professionals ** WWP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)7 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Worst Gimmick (2014)77